Who Knew
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Nina is dealing with the loss of Fabian. she what she would have done if someone told her that he would be gone 3 years ago today.


**Hi and sorry I havent updated I just had a lot going on cause the end of the school year and all that everyday jazz. I sighed up for chorus so in seventh grade I'll be with my friends that are plus Sharon (my friend) wanted me to cause she is joning it too but she has to quit band. At my school you can only band or chorus. If you want to be in band next year you cant cause you already have to had been in band from the beginning of the year so yea. it's a really weird process. She has been wanting to quit band for a while now cause she doesn't like our music teacher. Why don't I just give the story of what happens at school. So we have 4 terms. In first term we have our teachers who teach us ELA, math, science and social studies (SS). We had those for all 4 terms. After all that everyday we'd have lunch. After lunch we'd have specials. We had music, art, SS, French, and other stuff that I don't remember cause it was a year ago. Yesterday I was going to write but I ended up going to Kmart and I bought a bunch of stuff. I heard this song on the radio while I was going to school, and I fell in love with it and my mom hats the radio but I put it up so I could listen to it cause I was like OMG I LOVE THIS SONG! **

**Disclaimer: I do not onw HOA or the song Who Knew by Pink or Pink (the singer)**

NINA"S *POV*

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_Uh uh that's right_

_I took your hand _

_And I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yea huh that's right_

_If someone said _

_3 years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up_

_And punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

One day you took my hand

And I took your hand

You said forver

And I believed you

But if someone said that you weren't going to be there

I would tell them off

Cause you would never leave me

Until today

When

You

Passed

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

But I know better than that

Because you said forever

But no one stays forever

And ever

But no one came tell the future

Who new this day would come

Who knew anything like this

Could happen

We didn't know

Who knew

_Remember we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could _

_Touch you again_

_I wish I could_

_Still call you a friend_

_I'd give _

_Anything_

I remember when we had so much fun

I just wish I could touch you one more time

I wish I could still call you a friend

I'd give anything to be with you

I'd do anything to be with you

_When someone said _

_Count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just_

_didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

When someone said count your blessings

I never new how important it was

Before they are all gone

I didn't know

I was wrong

I was wrong all along

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

They knew better

But you said forever

I guess forever doesn't

Always mean 'forever'

But who knew

This day was coming

So soon

Who knew

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I wont forget you _

_My friend_

_What happened?_

I'll always remember you

Until we meet again

I wont forget you

I'll never forget

_If someone said 3 years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

If someone said you would never be here

3 years from today

I'd tell them off

Cause they don't know you

They would be wrong

Until they were right

Which they are

_And that last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish _

_I could remember_

_But I keep your memory _

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

The last kiss I will forever remember

Until we meet

The time makes it harder to go on

I keep you in my memory

Forever and ever

Cause you said forever

And ever

But you visit me

In my sleep

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling _

_I miss you_

_May darling_

_Who knew _

_Who knew_

**I will update in a few days or whenever I fell like it. **


End file.
